percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch6
Chapter 6: Many Headed Snakes Really Hate Me As I came in closer to the monster, I watched as many campers had the unfortunate attempts at slaying it. They got in close enough to hack a head off, but then the haeds would grow back into two and hurl that camper over the Big House. I watched with inspiration as many camper of Ares would continue the fight after every smash of its claw and swipes of its tail. Then it all went wrong. The Ares campers then huddled together into a unit, but the Hydra (thats its name) unleashed a wave of molten fire at the campers, like the rockets of a space shuttle. Luckly most had blocked the blaze with their sheils (while the rest dashed for the river while egnited. The Hydra had not finished its move yet, with a great swing of its tail, it broke down their defences of the Ares campers and sent them on an early holiday to the Atlantic. I then noticed one of the heads pick up a camper and swallow him whole. Then a flying dagger ripped its way out of the Hydra's neck and landed next to me. A wave of shock flooded over me, the dagger was thrown by Noah Rhodes! I felt my anger build up inside. "NO ONE EATS MY FRIEND!" I roared, as the beast turned away from the remaining campers and blasted stright towards me. I saw how one Hermes camper had began running at the monster and whacking its heads out cold with . . . a sledge hammer. He had to be either incredibly brave or extremly dumb! Apparently this guy was going to need some help, so while it was distracted by the guy who wanted to play 'whack a mole' with it, I dashed round and chopped through its tail just as it was about to use it against the hammer kid. Its bladed tail swung off and didn't disintergrate with the rest of the tail. I rammed my sword though its stomach just as a few arrows came flying through straight at the Hydra. As the beast fell finally, Noah and a few other campers came surfing out of the stomach acids as it flooded the groung around me. It disintergrated and there standing behind the hammer kid, was an archer, probably from Apollo's Cabin. I wasn't sure if it was me slicing its stomach or him chucking arrows at it that killed. So I picked up Noah (and the Hydra blade) and walked away from the scene. I thought it was perfect timing because then he began shouting at the hammer guy. I took Noah to the infirmary where a lot of the campers where resting, all wounded, all in pain. I found an empty bunk and layed Noah on it. He was kind of going insane, because he looked like he thought that being eaten alive, sliding down a neck, being slowly digested and then surfing out of the stomach was FUN! I left immeadiatly, but then I was stopped by Chiron. I was worried. What he was here to get rid of me, sure I killed a Hydra (I think), but I was also a major threat. But he just said softly "Come with me". I was stunned, relieved but also confused. I wasn't sure what to do next so I followed him into the Big House. We walked into some sort of gaming room, Chiron had said that it was where the War Council would meet, but he must have been joking. We sat down next to a Table Tennis Table . . . (didn't that just sound weird the way I said it?). Anyways, he reverted back into Wheelchair Mode (yeh, he can do that). his hind legs disappeared into the chair and he was left with his frount legs covered up with a blanket. He would have passed as any middle aged teacher or something. "So, we now have a new hero in the making" I stared at him, was he going to direct a new action movie starring me as myself? "What?" "I think you know what I mean". His eyes twinkled, like somehow he can read minds. "You know about the prophercy?". He sat up straight and stroked his beard. "I have heard many in my time, some have happend quickly, some were forged centuries ago that will only happen . . . today maybe?" This guy must have been very old to know prphercies centuries old, but then again he was. "So . . . we are here to talk about that?" "In time" he answered, never a straight answer from him, "but right now we need a quest and you shall lead it, Stuart Draganov, son of Brachos". Just as he said that, a girl came running down, she was oviously annoyed about something. She had blazing red hair that would make a sea of fresh lava look like a tiny spark. She had probably been rushing because her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Where are you! Swiif . . ." She stopped when she noticed Chiron and Me. Her cheeks were going as red as her hair. "Ahh Rachel" Chiron said, "perfect timing as always, I am in need to give this boy a quest, and one of your prophercies". Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends